


Manners

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [256]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Alucard, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "You have to askpolitely, Belmont."Trevor rolled his eyes. "Pleasewill you share your bounty of wine, you irritating bastard."
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: Tumblr Fics [256]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Are you drunk?” from [this list](https://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/622569419618582528/50-dialogue-prompts) because my brain ain’t up to the long!fic I’ve got open just yet and I needed to write something.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/626709162290806784/manners)

"Are you _drunk?_ " Trevor asked.

Alucard blinked up at him very slowly. "No," he said, his words even more deliberate than usual. "I am not." 

"You fucking liar," Trevor said, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. "You're absolutely drunk." 

He dropped to the floor beside the half-empty wine bottles Alucard had been plowing his way through with admirable dedication and grabbed for one. He didn't think he'd ever seen Alucard drunk before; this was going to be _fantastic_. 

Alucard smacked his hand away. 

"Hey!" Trevor rubbed his hand. "You've had plenty already. Share." 

"No manners." Alucard shook his head, his blond hair rippling with the motion. "You have to ask _politely_ , Belmont." 

Trevor rolled his eyes. " _Please_ will you share your bounty of wine, you irritating bastard." 

Alucard glared at him. His golden eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing. "That wasn't very polite." 

"Well _excuse me_ , some of us weren't raised in a _castle_." Trevor returned the glare. "So what would you consider polite?" 

Between one breath and the next, Alucard went from being on the other side of the wine bottles to inches away from Trevor's face. "You say please." 

With Alucard this close, there was nowhere for Trevor to look that wasn't distractingly beautiful. "I said please." 

"No," Alucard said. "You say _please_." 

"Please," Trevor repeated, although he wasn't sure if he was asking for wine at this point. 

"May I," Alucard continued, and then waited. 

It took Trevor a bit longer than it should've to realize he was supposed to repeat the words. "May I." 

"Have some." 

"Have some." 

Alucard leaned in closer. "Wine." 

"Wine," Trevor breathed out. 

No sooner had the word left his mouth than Alucard kissed him, tasting sharply of the wine, so much so that it was making Trevor light-headed. Or maybe that wasn't the wine. Maybe it was just Alucard, just the kiss that had Trevor's heart hammering in his chest like it was trying to escape, that had him feeling like the whole world was tilting when he hadn't had a drop to drink. 

"That was very polite." Alucard murmured the words into the scruff at the corner of Trevor's mouth. "You may have some wine." 

"What if I want something else?" Trevor asked. 

"Then you should ask politely for that." 

" _Please_ ," Trevor groaned, and pulled Alucard back to him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
